kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тэён (Girls' Generation)
|ЦветАгент = |ЛогоАгент = SMquad.svg |РазмерЛогоАгент = 110 |Агентство = SM Entertainment |Число мемберов = 9 |ЛогоГруппы= GirlsGenerationLogo.svg |Группа = Girls' Generation |Лидер = Тэён (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним лидер = Тэён |М2 = Санни |Псевдоним 2 = Санни |М3 = Тиффани |Псевдоним 3 = Тиффани |М4 = Хёён |Псевдоним 4 = Хёён |М5 = Юри (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним 5 = Юри |М6 = Суён (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним 6 = Суён |М7 = Юна (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним 7 = Юна |М8 = Сохён (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним 8 = Сохён |М9=Джессика |Псевдоним 9 = Джессика |БМ9=0 }} |Родом из = Чонбук, Чонджу, Южная Корея |Призвание = Певица |Годы, команда = - настоящее время (Girls' Generation, Girls' Generation-TTS, Girls' Generation-Oh!GG) |Агентство = SM Entertainment |Рост = 158 см |Вес = 45 кг |Группа крови = А |Партнер = Бэкхён (2014 - 2015) |Дебютный = *''I'' (кор.) *"Stay" (яп.) |Последний = *''(Purpose)'' (кор.) *"I Do" (яп.) }} Тэён (태연) - южнокорейская певица. Она является лидером женской группы Girls' Generation и участницей ее саб-юнитов Girls' Generation-TTS и Girls' Generation-Oh!GG. Личная жизнь 19 июня 2014 года местное СМИ Dispatch раскрыло информацию об отношениях Тэён и Бэкхёна из EXO, что было позднее подтверждено SM Entertainment.Soompi: EXO’s Baekhyun and Girls' Generation's Taeyeon Confirmed They Are Dating В сентябре 2015 года они расстались из-за плотных графиков обеих сторон.Soompi: EXO’s Baekhyun and Girls' Generation's Taeyeon Confirmed To Have Broken Up Дискография 'Корейский' Студийные альбомы * My Voice (2017) ** My Voice (Deluxe Edition) (2017) * Purpose (2019) ** (Purpose) (2020) Особые альбомы * This Christmas – Winter is Coming (2017) Мини-альбомы * I (2015) * Why (2016) * Something New (2018) Цифровые синглы * "Rain" (2016) * "11:11" (2016) * "Four Seasons" (2019) Коллаборации * "Like a Star" (вместе с The One) (2010) * "Different" (вместе с Ким Бомсо) (2011) * "Thank You Band" (вместе с Кюхёном) (2016) * "Page 0" (вместе с MeloMance) (2018) * "Monthly Project 2019 May Yoon Jong Shin with Taeyeon" (2019) Песни с другими артистами * The One - "You Bring Me Joy (Part 2)" (2004) * Amber - "Shake that Brass" (2015) * Yim Jae Beom - "Scars Deeper Than Love" (2015) * Verbal Jint - "If the World Was a Perfect Place" (2015) * Crush - "Don't Forget" (2016) * Jonghyun - "Lonely" (2017) * Chancellor - "Angel" (2019) Саундтреки *"Hong Gil Dong OST" ("If") (2008) *"Beethoven Virus OST" ("Can You Hear Me...") (2008) *"Heading to the Ground OST" ("It is Love" вместе с Санни) (2009) *"Athena OST" ("I Love You") (2010) *"The King 2 Hearts OST Part.1" ("Missing You Like Crazy") (2012) *"To the Beautiful You OST" ("Closer") (2012) *"That Winter, the Wind Blows OST Part.5" ("Only One") (2013) *"Mr. Go OST" (2013) *"Mimi OST" ("Breath" вместе с Джонхёном) (2014) *"You're All Surrounded OST Part.2" ("Love, That One Word") (2014) *"Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST Part.5" ("All With You") (2016) *"Hotel Del Luna OST Part.3" ("All About You") (2019) *"Into The Unknown (корейская версия)" ("Холодное сердце 2") (2019) 'Японский' Мини-альбомы * Voice (2019) Цифровые синглы * "Stay" (2018) * "I Do" (2020) Саундтреки *"Final Life OST" ("Rescue Me") (2017) Фильмография ТВ-шоу *''Show! Music Core'' (ведущая вместе с Тиффани и Сохён) (MBC, 2012-2013) Концерты * THE AGIT: Taeyeon's 'Very Special Day' (2015) * Butterfly Kiss (2016) * Persona (2017) * The Magic of Christmas Time (2017) * 's... Taeyeon Concert (2018) ** 's... one (2019) Японские туры * Taeyeon Japan Showcase Tour (2018) * Taeyeon Japan Tour ~Signal~ (2019) Рекламные сотрудничества * A-Solution (вместе с Тиффани) (2008-2010) * Nature Republic (2013-2016) * B-Ing Collagen (2013-2014) * Jeju Samdasoo (вместе с Кюхёном) (2016) * Sword and Magic (2016) * Banila Co (2016-2018) * Paris Baguette (2017) * Gelato Factory (2018) * Déesse Color Contact Lenses (2018) Галерея :Основная статья: Тэён (Girls' Generation)/Галерея Примечания Официальные ссылки * Сайт: Корейский / Японский * Instagram * YouTube * Snapchat : taeyeon3.9 en:Taeyeon es:Taeyeon Категория:Айдолы Категория:Певицы Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:SM Entertainment Категория:Girls' Generation Категория:Girls' Generation-TTS Категория:Girls' Generation-Oh!GG Категория:Уроженцы Чонбука Категория:Тэён (Girls' Generation)